The Witching Hour
by Damsels In Distress
Summary: A new adventure opens up for our protagonists... tune in to find out! [Yes, there are kawaii monets of S+S and E+T]
1. The Awakening

Author's Notes:  
DID1: Konnichiwa, minna-san!  
DID2: We are Damsels in Distress!  
DID1: This is our first fanfic together and we have our own accounts at ff.net.  
DID2: No telling who's who! We want to have our identities hidden. Gomen nasai!  
DID1: We were thinking about this fic since our finals were coming up and we decided to post it after our classes ended!  
DID2: Demo... It is very hard to type this fic for we still don't know if everyone will like it.  
DID1: On with the show!  
DID2: I'll do the disclaimer!  
DID1: No, I will.  
DID2: No I WILL!  
DID1: Whatever... [rolls her eyes]  
DID2: Yay! [claps hands in delight] We do not own Card Captor Sakura nor the movie we got this plot in.   
DID1: "What movie?" You may ask. But no telling!  
DID1 & DID2: Himitsu!  
  
  
The Witching Hour  
by Damsels in Distress  
  
Chapter 1: The Awakening  
  
"Do you really have to go, oto-san?" Sakura asked as her father, Kinomoto Fujitaka, dragged his suitcases to the door.  
  
"Sakura, I'll only be gone for a month. A month isn't that long. And don't you worry, your onii-chan will be going home every weekend."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you to the airport? I already got my student's license. I could drive you there." she offered as she fixed her father's tie.  
  
Fujitaka smiled. "It's all right, Sakura. My colleagues will be waiting for me at the university. Just take care of the house while I'm away, okay?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "Hai! Demo, oto-san, where are you going anyway? Africa? South America? Europe?"  
  
Fujitaka glanced at the mirror hanging on the wall and combed his hair. "I'm going to Palawan. There's a cave there where they found evidences of Ancient life. That's about five hours from here."  
  
*Beep-Beep*   
  
"Fujitaka-san!" a voice called from outside, following the honk of the car.  
  
Sakura opened the door and caught sight of a black limousine outside their gate. Fujitaka went to the door.  
  
"Fujitaka-san! We're going!" the car window rolled down and revealed the owner of the voice.  
  
"..." Sakura went wide-eyed.  
  
"Sonomi-san, are you following me?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
Sonomi fumed. "Kinomoto-sensei! You should be nice to person who owns the private plane you are about to use."  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura blurted, shocked.  
  
"Hai, hai. Just kidding! I'll just go get my things." and Fujitaka went in.  
  
"Oto-san, I thought you were going to the University..." Sakura asked.  
  
"I thought too. But Sonomi-san phoned me days ago and informed me she will be picking me up. It just slipped my mind. Gomen, Sakura." he said as he exited the door.  
  
"It's all right oto-san. We tend to forget things anyway. Sayonara, oto-san!" and she kissed her father at the cheek. Fujitaka walked to the limo and got in it.  
  
"Sayonara, Sakura! Take care of yourself and our house!" he shouted.  
  
"Sayonara, oto-san! Sonomi-sama! Have a nice trip!" she waved back.  
  
The black limo skidded away. Sakura turned to enter the house. "On with work..." and she sighed as she grabbed a scrubbing pad and dishwashing liquid.   
  
  
She finished washing the dishes, cleaning the bathroom, sweeping and scrubbing the floor, doing the laundry and ironing the clothes. [a/n: DID1: Whew! I cant do that! DID2: Me neither! ^_^; ^_^; double sweatdrop!] Eventually exhausted, Sakura fell on the couch, sweat trickling down her temple. She closed her eyes for a while and opened it once again when she heard the doorbell ring. But then she saw a man in black standing before her, and she shrieked. Then she met with pools of amber and darkness followed.  
  
  
"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan? Daijobu desu ka?" was the first thing she heard. She fluttered her eyes and saw a figure.   
  
*blink-blink*  
  
And alas, she caught sight of Syaoran. She abruptly sat up, sending Syaoran aback. "Hoe? Syaoran-kun, how'd you get in here?"  
  
"Sakura-chan! Matte..." Syaoran dashed into the kitchen and got a glass of water. He came back with the glass and made Sakura drink. Sakura gulped its contents and asked for another. Syaoran took the glass, got water and came back. Within seconds she emptied it at once.  
  
"Daijobu desu ka?" Syaoran repeated.  
  
"Un, daijobu. How'd you get in here?" Sakura shot back. "What happened anyway?" she added.  
  
Syaoran took the glass from her and put it on the table. He sat beside her and got his handkerchief and was about to wipe her temple, the same time Sakura reached out to her temple to wipe the trickling sweat. [a/n: DID2: It's like she's perspiring a large amount...^_^; DID1: Yeah, yeah, right. Now on with the story!] Their hands touched and Syaoran blushed and so did Sakura.  
  
"Ehem..." Syaoran cleared his throat. "What was that you're asking?"  
  
"I said, how'd you get in here?"  
  
"Oh..." and Syaoran related his side of the story.  
  
  
  
Syaoran was walking up to the Kinomoto doorstep. He rang the bell then looked at the window. He then saw a figure about 7 feet tall wearing a cloak. He broke in the door, heard Sakura scream and at once proceeded to the living room, where he felt a strong aura. And then he saw Sakura fainting, and immediately caught her before she make contact with the floor.  
  
  
  
"Who could that be?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I have no idea, but we must keep our guard up. He may show up anytime."  
  
A pregnant silence came.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I forgot to clean the basement!" Sakura stood up.  
  
Syaoran pulled her down, making her sit back on the couch. "Iie. You stay here and have a rest. Clean the basement some other time."  
  
"I have to finish my work!" she stood up again.  
  
"No!" Syaoran pulled her down.  
  
"Oto-san will be away for a month, onii-chan stays at the dorm so it's my responsibility to take care of the house and I must finish my chores today!" she pulled herself up from the couch.  
  
Syaoran also stood up. "Okay, okay! But I'll help you clean the basement."  
  
Sakura pushed him down to sit. "No. You're the guest. You must stay there and I, as the master of the house, will clean the basement."  
  
Syaoran pulled her down the couch and stood up. "Oh no you won't!"  
  
"Oh yes I will!" Sakura pushed her down the couch and stood up.  
  
"Oh no you won't!"  
  
"Oh yes I will!"  
  
"Oh no you won't!" and Syaoran succeeded in pulling her down to sit on the couch.  
  
"Matte... We're looking like fools here. Will you quit pulling me down?"  
  
"I'll quit pulling you down if you allow me to help you." Syaoran said defiantly.  
  
Sakura sighed, defeated. "Hai, hai. You can help. Now can we proceed to the cleaning process?" and the two walked to the basement with Sakura holding the broom and Syaoran pulling a vacuum cleaner.  
  
  
  
"It sure is dark in here..." Sakura said, trying to find the light switch.  
  
"Yeah. And the ironic thing is, ghosts appear in dark places." he said creepily as he crept up behind her.  
  
This comment sent Sakura's goosebumps to rise. "Mou, Syaoran-kun! You know I'm afraid of..."  
  
"Hai, hai!" Syaoran cut her off, sending out his charm and started fire. "There. Satisfied?"  
  
"Domo, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura flashed her pearly whites, and a pink tinge crept up his cheeks.  
  
Sakura found a small window, opened it and sunshine crept inside the room, revealing the dust coated floor and cobwebs hanging from the ceiling. Sakura sighed. "Looks like there's a lot of work stored in here."  
  
"Then let's start with the bookshelf." Syaoran commented.  
  
"No, let's start with the ceiling."  
  
"The shelf."  
  
"The ceiling."  
  
"The shelf."  
  
"The ceiling."  
  
"The shelf!" Syaoran pointed to a book in the shelf. Suddenly it fell on the floor and the pages turned by itself, stopping at page 1616. The letters were printed largely and they were glimmering an acid green. The two card captors got their pendants and called upon their weapons. Sensing no danger, the two went near the book and read it.  
  
When the time comes, all tarots are altered  
Alongside the ace of the greatest clan  
The mistress of tarots will be summoned  
With the half form of a past magician   
  
Wake thee! Maidens, control the elements  
Manipulate Wind, Water, Earth and Fire  
The four guardians of North, South, East and West  
Immortal life, thou master could acquire  
  
Arise, Sleeping Child! Straight from your slumber  
The world shall succumb in depths of peril  
Do not hesitate and never falter  
Thou the one who can save us from evil!  
  
As soon as they finished reading the text a black spirit came out of the book, making the two jump back and put up their defenses. In less than a nanosecond the spirit vanished.  
  
"What was that?" Sakura voiced out a little louder than a whisper.  
  
"I have no idea..." Syaoran answered.  
  
  
  
Chiharu and Takashi were walking at the park. A hummingbird ate a fish in the pond in sight.  
  
"Did you know that hummingbird once..." Takashi started but Chiharu stuffed the cotton candy she was holding into his mouth.  
  
"Oh for once, Takashi-kun, stop babbling! Oh, my cotton candy!"  
  
"Gomen nasai." Takashi removed the cotton candy and threw it. "Don't worry, we'll buy another one."  
  
Then all of a sudden a gust of wind blew. Takashi covered Chiharu but the wind got him and engulfed him into it.  
  
"Takashi-kun!" Chiharu shouted.  
  
"Chiharu-chan! I... can't... breathe..." and Takashi disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Takashi!!!"  
  
  
...to be continued...  
  
Authors' Notes:  
  
DID1: Yay! Chapter one finished!  
DID2: Yokatta!  
DID1: Hope you all liked it!  
DID2: Gomen for all wrong grammar!  
DID1: And for all misspelled words!  
DID1: Sorry if some characters are out of character. [?!]  
DID2: And also, we know it's impossible for a hummingbird to be in Japan.  
DID1: It was all HER idea! [points at Damsel in Distress 2]  
DID2: Oh c'mon!  
DID1: And by the way, we know the poetry here sucks.  
DID2: And it made us suffer two weeks looking up the dictionary for rhyming words! [Damsels sweatdrops ^_^;]  
DID1: Please review!  
DID2: For comments and suggestions, please send them to whitewitches@edsamail.com.ph.  
DID1: We'd love to hear from you!  
DID2: See ya next chapter!  
  
Signed:  
  
Damsels in Distress 


	2. Gone...

Authors' Notes:  
  
DID2: We're back!!!  
DID1: The second installation of "The Witching Hour".  
DID2: Arigato for reading the first chapter!  
DID1: Enough with the talking! We'll start the second chapter.  
DID2: I'll do the disclaimer!  
DID1: No I will! You did that last chapter.  
DID2: Oh, okay!  
DID1: Card Captor Sakura does not belong to us.  
DID2: Demo... I wish Syaoran-kun was mine!  
DID1: No mine!  
DID2: Mine!  
DID1: Mine!  
DID2: Enough already!  
DID1: I won! I won! Syaoran is mine!  
DID2: In your dreams...  
  
  
  
The Witching Hour  
by Damsels in Distress  
  
Chapter 2: Gone...  
  
  
"What's that?" asked Sakura, still looking right through the wall.  
  
"I have no idea what's that thing. Another, where did this book come from?" said Syaoran as he bent down and examined it closely. The inscriptions are still shimmering but now, it turned to crimson. "Looks like it is a spell. I've seen writings like this in my mother's Book of Shadows." Syaoran added.   
  
"We better ask somebody." Sakura suggested.  
  
"But who?"  
  
"Who else but Eriol-kun. I think he knows a lot about spells and stuffs." advised Sakura.   
  
"Good idea! So where should we start?"  
  
Just as Sakura started to speak, the phone rang from the living room. Sakura immediately went up to answer it while Syaoran is still examining the text.  
  
"Moshi moshi. Kinomoto Residence." Sakura answered politely, "Who's this?"  
  
"Sakura-chan, what happened? I felt something wrong happened!"  
  
It was Eriol, his voice a little bit shaky.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, I'm just cleaning our basement and found a strange book." Sakura replied.  
  
"What book?" he retorted, which made Sakura confused.  
  
"Is there something you want to tell?" Sakura said as she made her way through the staircase toward the basement.  
  
"Quick! Look at the book."   
  
"OK! The book's shabby, covered by faded, brown leather, and-" she looked intently on the cover.   
  
"And what?" Eriol asked in an exaggerated tone.  
  
"There are figures stamped on the cover. Four triangles, two inverted, two uprights, and the two seems to have a tail. In the middle, there is a star- no, it looks more like two trialngles, yes, a star of David!" Sakura described in detail.  
  
Eriol whispered something. It's about the book or something, but she was startled when Eriol suddenly spoke.  
  
"Hurry, go find Yue-san, bring the book with you, and I'll meet you all in my house."  
  
*Beep-beep*   
  
Eriol hang up. What's the matter with him?  
  
Syaoran stood up, "Is there something wrong, Sakura-chan?"  
  
"I think..."  
  
They immediately called Touya to inform Yukito on what happened, but Yukito already left, maybe he sensed it like Eriol did.  
  
Then the doorbell rang. Sakura said goodbye to his onii-chan and put down the phone. It is Yukito standing on the doorsteps, panting and looking very tired. "Yue- san-said I- have to be- here."  
  
The three, looking extremely confused, marched toward the corner and got on to Syaoran's car. Sakura clutched the book in her hands. They made their way through the winding steets towards Eriol's house on the hill. Sakura's still totally puzzled. What's wrong?  
  
Eriol already arrived when they got there. They went in. Nothing much have change in the house.  
  
They went inside a room, found the familiar-looking wingback chair. The fireplace instantly lit up with a swish of Eriol's hand.  
  
"Yue, come here." Eriol commanded. He was already seated on his chair.  
  
Yukito, having heard these, went unconscious and in less than a second, Yue was standing amongst them.  
  
"Do you still remember that book?" asked Eriol pointing at the book Sakaura was holding.  
  
"Yes, it was the same book Kitsune used eighty-two years ago. He's practicing Dark Magic, but was shortly killed by human witch hunters." Yue narrated.  
  
Sakura is still confused. So was Syaoran.  
  
"Then where is this book used?" Syaoran inquired.  
  
"For calling on the Sleeping Child, the one who gives eternal life and power to the one who awakes it, if they want to." Yue responded. "Let me see that book."  
  
Yue placed the book on the antique center table. He examined it closely. He touched it and it automatically opened to the page of the passage written in shimmering red.  
  
"You two have already read this?" Yue asked, demanding for an answer.  
  
"Y-Yes." The two answered in unison.  
  
Yue and Eriol were flushed with terror. Their shadows are flickering across the room. Syaoran and Sakura are still perplexed; they don't know how to react.  
  
"So what we read it, nothing's wrong." Sakura pointed out.  
  
"Nothing's wrong? Now Kitsune, the High priest is reincarnated. The spell you read is the counter-spell for the Imprisonment Spell the witch hunters cast on him. We have no idea who can be the new High Priest." Said a trembling Yue.  
  
"One thing is for sure, he returned to continue his plan, destroying the world." Added Eriol.  
  
"We're very sorry. We didn't mean to." Syaoran pleaded.  
  
"Yes, we'll do anything to stop that from happening." Sakura continued.  
  
Then, Sakura's cell phone rang. From the caller ID, she knew it was Chiharu. She answered.  
  
"Hai, Chiharu-chan?"  
  
"S-Sa-Sakura-chan? H-Help me! Ta-Takashi-k-kun i-is g-gone..." Chiharu was sobbing so hard that it was difficult to understand what she was saying.  
  
"Chiharu-chan, calm down, what's wrong?" Sakura said with her coolest voice.  
  
"I-I w-was w-walk-king w-with Ta-Takashi-kun in t-the pa-park, then I-I s-saw t-the b-black wi-wind l-lifted hi-him, th-then h-he d-disa-appeared!" Chiharu recounted, then her tears burst out.  
  
"What, Yamazaki-kun is gone?" Sakura nearly shouted off.  
  
  
...to be continued...  
  
  
Authors' Notes:  
  
DID1: Oh no Yamazaki-kun is gone! [cries]  
DID2: Hey I thought we talked about that matter already!  
DID1: [stops crying] Oh yeah. Hehehe, anyways please review!  
DID2: Gomen for all misspelled words and wrong grammar. We're only trying to make the best out of our crazy idea.  
DID1: Why did it have to be Takashi-kun?  
DID2: [rolls her eyes and sighs] It's part of the story. Time for ta-ta now.  
DID1: Yeah, time for ta-ta. Ja! See you all at the next chapters! And by the way, for comments and suggestions, e-mail us at whitewitches@edsamail.com.ph.  
  
  
  
Signed:  
  
Damsels in Distress 


End file.
